Air conditioner is a device for changing the temperature, humidity, and air purity in a specific region. The ambient temperature or humidity can be adjusted by the heating or dehumidification function of the air conditioner.
Present air conditioner manufacturers spare no effort to reduce the power consumption of the air conditioner in order to cope with the trends of power saving and carbon reduction. As to the conventional air-conditioning devices, a temperature difference between the outside air and an indoor environment exists when outside fresh air is guided into the indoor environment, so that an indoor ventilation unit consumes more power to reach the required temperature. On the other hand, the conventional air conditioner comes with an evaporator that produces condensed water by heat exchange and thus requires an additional water pipe to discharge the condensed water. However, the condensed water is not recycled or reused, and the conventional air conditioner wastes unnecessary water resources.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to provide an air conditioner with a condensed water recycling and reusing device and reuses the condensed water to pre-cool the outside air, so as to achieve the environmental protection and power saving effects and improve the cooling efficiency.